Homecoming
by Sky Veneziano
Summary: Hinata comes back from his university, and the ex Karasuno team throws a party. A small bit of KageHina.


A/N: First off, I would like to wish a happy birthday to _**King of Procrastination**_. I hope that you enjoy this! I apologise for any OOCness. Also, for the people that have read my Reborn! fics, **I will be on hiatus for an undefined amount of time**.

In this fic, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukkishima, and Yamaguchi are twenty-one years old; Asahi, Daichi, Sugawara, and Tanaka, are twenty-three; Nishinoya and Ennoshita are twenty-two; and Natsu is twelve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!.

* * *

Natsu couldn't wait for her brother to come back from Tokyo, where we went to a college there with Kenma. Nishinoya Yuu, one of her big brother's friends from his high school vollyball team, had taken her to the airport so they could pick up Shouyou. She had met the Karasuno vollyball team at the third-years' graduation ceremony.

"Isn't exciting to be able to see your big brother after so long, Natsu?" Nishinoya-senpai exclaimed.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see him again!" she replied.

"_**Attention: Flight JAP8027 will be arriving shortly. I repeat: Flight JAP8027 will be arriving shortly,"**_ a voice announced over the loudspeakers.

From outside the window of the waiting room, Natsu could see the said plane. Soon after, passengers started filing in. Finally, she could see her nii-chan.

Running to him, she called out, "Nii-chan!"

Her brother laughed, and gave her a hug. "Long time no see, Natsu."

Noticing Nishinoya, he exclaimed, "Oh! Noya-senpai! You haven't grown at all! Thanks for taking Natsu here!"

The libero pouted, then said, "It's nice to see you again, Shouyou! Daichi-san wanted me to tell you that we're going to have a party for your homecoming. Natsu can come if she wants!"

Hinata grinned. "Really? A party? For me?"

"Of course! And after, we're going to go to a karaoke place!"

~Timeskip~

"Wow! Nobody has changed since high school!" Hinata exclaimed, looking at everyone.

"OI! HINATA! IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" called Tanaka.

"Nice to see you again," said Daichi, Sugawara, Ennoshita, and Asahi.

Tsukkishima stayed silent, but Yamaguchi looked like he wanted to say something.

Suddenly, Tanaka's sister, Saeko, knocked down the door with a kick, and looked around.

"What kind of homecoming is this? It doesn't have any sake!" she said, and brought five bottles of the alcohol out. Pouring them into ten cups, she handed them to everyone except Natsu, who got some juice.

During the party, Natsu noticed that one person had not showed up at all.

~After the party~

**About 10 PM**

"Nii-chan, did you enjoy the party?" the twelve-year-old asked.

"Yeah! It was fun! Too bad Kageyama wasn't there." Hinata replied.

"Oi, dumbass Hinata." A voice said.

"WAHHHH! Is it a ghost?!" both of the Hinata siblings screamed.

"No, it's me." Stepping out of the shadows was Kageyama Tobio.

"Oh, it's Kageyama! I thought you were going to stay in Tokyo!" Hinata said, lightly blushing.

"Yeah, but I... I-it's not like I wanted to see you o-or anything.."

Natsu giggled. She knew that her brother and Kageyama secretly had a crush on each other. Heck, Hinata had told her he liked the setter. Pretending to trip over a rock, she pushed Shouyou and knocked him and Kageyama over. Hinata tried not to fall, but it was too late. His and Kageyama's lips pressed against each other as they fell on the ground. Both of them quickly stood up, and looked at anywhere but at the other, blushing a deep red.

"Natsu, what was that for?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oops, sorry, nii-chan." Natsu said, grinning.

A moment of silence.

"I've got to go now. I need to visit my family." Kageyama suddenly said. On the way back to his house, the raven bent down any whispered into her ear,

"Thanks, Natsu."

When they got home that night, her brother said the same.

Again, Natsu giggled.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this was horrible. It's my first time writing in the Haikyuu! fandom, so I would appriciate any constructive criticism. I feel like there's something missing for this oneshot.

If you want, please leave a review!


End file.
